Life Lie
by MysticSorceror
Summary: Prequel to "When the Light burns out". Due to Kaname Hikari pretends to be dead in order to help save Kei's future but what consequences does this choice have and how does the news of Hikari's death affect Kei? Spoilers to chapter 91 reference chap 96
1. Chapter One :: Heartbeat

**Hello, I'm ****フェイフェイ ****or myst-chan whichever you prefer / can read. I know that I should continue the rest of my S.A fic: "When the light burns out" but I'm really interested in writing this part which goes sort of hand-in-hand with it. I'm also very very sad that S.A doesn't have many chapters left at all. Very very sad. **

**Anyway this is from before "When the light burns out" when Kei is still in mourning.**

Fic is dedicated to: Everyone who has read and liked When the Light Burns out but especially **Dark Shining Light, icy **and **love is killing me**

**Chapter One :: Heartbeat**

Kei felt his heart drum in his chest as he experienced the discomfort that came when Hikari wasn't there. It was as if something had happened and she had randomly gone to Kyuushu. That was something that he didn't want. Picking up the cup of tea Akira had just served him, he took a sip, something felt wrong. Something just seemed out of place. He glanced around before checking the time on his computer. Maybe she had gone directly to class because the train had been late, that must be it.

As Kei sat there Tadashi smiled at the snacks before frowning, "Bear Lady I thought you said that you'd put Pocky here. I thought that you wou---"

"You want me to get it you idi---" before Akira could complete her retort there came a buzz from above them. Kei leaned back, attempting to calm himself, as he listened to this surprise announcement. Sumire's voice followed shortly after the buzz.

"Excuse me students of Hakusenkan. I have very saddening news for the academy, today Hikari Hanazono was announced dead."

As those words were heard, the greenhouse plunged into an eerie silence. Kei's fingers slipped off the cup handle and as it hit the table it shattered, hot tea dripping on his clothes. Next to him, Akira started to cry whilst the other members just sat there in this alertness. Kei just sat there, his eyes wide and his mouth open in deeper shock than he had ever been in. The sound of his heartbeat nearly dominated over the announcement but at the same time he had to listen.

"The cause was stated to be a train accident although more information is still needed. Hikari Hanazono was one of our brightest, most promising students and, it's one of the saddest things to have to report something as tragic as this. There is a psychiatrist on campus for anyone who needs to talk. That is all."

There was the sound of crickets through the greenhouse as the members just stayed in their positions. Before too much time had passed five pairs of eyes had zoned in on the first place student who was sitting as if he was broken. Even though Kei Takishima technically looked the same as he had ten minutes ago the person who was in that seat was barely recognizable. It was as if he was a four year old child who had seen his favorite teddy bear get set on fire before his eyes, as if his mother had left him and not returned, as if he was dying without purpose.

"Hey...Kei," Tadashi tried to get the blonde's attention. Akira started to cry again, shaking as she sat on the cold ground. She couldn't handle it anymore but it hurt for him too and she knew this. She knew that it hurt for him more than for anyone else. Tadashi got down next to Akira and held her tightly hoping that he could relieve her from this pain. "You---"

"Where is she!?" Kei asked getting up and looking around the room, "Hikari? Hikari are you here? Is this some kind of challenge?"

"Kei," Ryuu whispered, reaching forward "I...think th---"

"She's not gone!!" Kei yelled with a deep laugh that sounded more insane than evil, "She's here somewhere!" With that said he dashed out trying to look everywhere for her. She had to be here somewhere because how could she be dead. Why would she be dead?

Tadashi watched Kei run out whilst he stroked Akira's arms, she had become so exhausted that she was now laying her head on his chest hoping to gain balance. "Is..." she asked, her voice breaking, "Kei going...to be...alright?"

The puppet master blinked at his girlfriend wondering how she could worry about Kei Takishima rather than concentrate on her own feelings. Yet, at the same time she was right. Kei must have completely snapped over this news and someone had to find him. Looking up at Ryuu he saw the red-head nod as he dashed out after Kei.

Looking around, Ryuu scanned the area. If Kei was running then there was no way of catching up with him unless he went in the opposite direction. With a deep breath he took off at a run before hearing some heavy pounding and took a deep breath in. That sound was a tell-tale sign of where the first place student was.

With a nod of his head he went in the direction towards where Kei was and saw the blonde killing a tree or at least it seemed that way. "Hey," he spoke, putting a hand up trying to get the blonde peaceful again. "Kei, is everything..."

"Did you see her on your way out?" Kei asked grabbing Ryuu's arm in desperation, "I should just wait for her outside th---"

Ryuu's stomach tightened as he saw that saddening, desperation on the first place student's face. It was as if he had cracked. "Kei, I don't think that Hikari's going to come..."

"Because she went to Kyushu right? If that's right then she would have said goodbye, at least..no Hikari would have said it to me." He bowed his head starting to feel extremely light-headed, all the clues were there and yet he wanted to deny all knowledge. There was no way that his precious Hikari had died. No way that his light had burnt out.

"I...think she's gone to...a different place..." Ryuu spoke softly before hearing a loud voice from behind him. It was one of the three voices that he loved the most and yet he didn't get excited over hearing it this time.

"Ryuu!" Finn laughed as she came down and plonked herself in front of him. Slamming him on the back she grinned playfully before her gaze averted to Kei. "What's the stalker doing?"

"Hikari!" Kei yelled looking at Finn with the same need in his eyes as he had held when addressing Ryuu, "Have you seen her? Did she go to another class for..."

"I just came here so I haven't heard an---" Finn stood there staring at the two guys and their depressed expressions before thinking through everything. "Did Hikari go off somewhere?"

"Hikari..." Ryuu spoke softly as he turned to put a hand on Finn's shoulder, "Hikari's passed away. She's...dead." Hearing those words made Kei's stomach lunge again. He felt himself about to throw up but he couldn't do it. He had snapped and he couldn't just accept that what had happened happened.

Finn trembled hearing that before shaking her head, "I don't believe that Ryuu, Hikari's probably doing something for someone else. I don't..."

"She must still be here," Kei whispered closing his eyes and remembering that determined grin that belonged to the girl that he loved more than anything else in the world. "I need to---"

"Kei, I don't think that's such a good idea," Ryuu spoke softly reaching out to take his friend's wrist but without a look back Kei dashed away trying to find which direction he had to go in in order to meet Hikari. "I think that she's really..."

Finn looked down sadly at hearing this, she had loved Hikari as a precious friend to her and without Hikari there...it was much darker. "Why?" she asked Ryuu with her back turned to him, "Why would...why is it Hikari? You think that this is a trap made by someone else to catch us."

"I don't see how it could be," Ryuu sighed before looking down again, the next three things to do were to inform Sakura and Yahiro about this news, go to visit Hikari's family and see if Kei could ever be okay again.

**Meanwhile**

"This," Kaname stated to the girl as he pointed to a large apartment, "Is the place that my company has set up for you to live in as long as you remain in America without any contact to my grandson or anyone close to him. So," he slipped a key into the girls hand before looking at the uninvited man.

"What are you telling my daughter?" Jiro asked standing with his arms crossed over his chest, "So this," he spoke touching the door, "Is where she's going to live?"

Kaname looked away refusing to talk about this before his eyes drew to Hikari yet again. He passed her a small, white business card "If you need anything then the business associate I have in this area is to be found through this card and you should take the boxes from the...." Hikari nodded before he was able to complete his sentence and Jiro walked behind her. He put one arm around her just staring coldly at Kaname.

"You can trust me that Hikari and the rest of my family will play to your game, we won't tell him. This is what my daughter has decided to do and I'm sure there are other things that she's not told me. All I can say is however you threatened her, it's that which I'm going to find out and after I do you'll understand the consequences. My daughter is---"

"I'm fine," Hikari whispered starting to shake before darting into the plane to grab her case and three of the boxes. She came out, set those on the ground and repeated her actions until all her items were unloaded. Looking at Kaname she shivered whilst bowing, "Thank you very much for everything you've set up for me here and...my favor, is it alright to ask for it now?"

Kaname nodded, "As long as it's no---"

"Take care of him!" Hikari yelled as she remembered his smile. She froze realizing how loud her voice had come out and so softened it, she now spoke slowly, her eyes filled with fresh tears, "Please take care of him. I know he's going to be hurting right now so...make sure he can smile."

"I'll see to him when I can," Kaname spoke harshly before looking at Jiro, "Do you have your own mea---"

"Yeah, I'm going on my own," the carpenter nodded. "I told my wife to say that I'm spending more time at work these days and have a big project if anyone is to ask for me. So don't worry I won't mess up your game." He looked away from Kaname annoyed by his attitude, "So you got everything?" he asked Hikari who nodded.

"I...have everything," Hikari replied slowly as she found the tears in her eyes and she brought her fingers to her lips, remembering those times when he had kissed her, his playful face when he was with her and that back she watched when they were racing. Inside she wasn't sure if she was going to be okay with this but hopefully he would be...in time.

**Please review**


	2. Chapter Two :: Atsushi Hanazono

**Thank you very much to Reviewers Chapter One :: -gives each huge box of pocky of their favorite kind-**

AnimeLover325, icy,

**Chapter Two :: Atsushi Hanazono**

"Now arriving platform four to Chiyoda. That's platform four to Chiyoda" Kei allowed these words to sweep by him as he exited the train that had taken him here. Well, one of the trains anyway. Due to the death one of the train lines wasn't working this day, making it so that he had had to go the long way. It was better right since he had managed to check all the stations and so far no evidence, if it was the same here then that would mean she was still out there.

After exiting the train Kei felt himself crash into a familiar person. Strange, he had usually been able to dodge just about everything and now he was running into people. "Go—Gomen," he whispered, wondering why he was so nervous inside as he bowed his head in respect. As he lifted his head his eyes drifted to his black haired senpai.

The uninformed Atsushi Hanazono was experiencing far more pain than anyone else right now. He had been subjected to be this way since Jiro had also made a promise to Kaname. Their promise was that if everything went well for Hikari and no harm came to her, he'd wait before telling Atsushi to make the scene more realistic. Atsushi, therefore, was white as a sheet, shaking and his eyes had dark circles around them. "A—ah...y-y-yeah go—m-men," he struggled to say remembering his baby sister as he looked at this student. "Wh—why are you...here?" he questioned softly as the blonde felt his heart twinge again from this extra evidence.

"To find Hikari," the sixteen year old told him as Atsushi shook harder. It was true that this guy he was next to probably knew more about Hikari and was probably more treasured by Hikari than he was but...Hikari was his little sister. To lose that...

"It's too early," Atsushi whispered, "Even I'm not allowed to see her just yet, I think the cremation's going..." he put a hand over his mouth as he let that word come out. It sickened him to say that word. Cremation!? Hikari wasn't a piece of pottery and she was young, too young to have this happen. "The fu—funeral's going to b-be this wee-weekend."

"Funeral?" Kei blinked before shaking his head with an odd smile, "No...that's not...correct. Hika—Hikari wouldn't..."

As the blonde spoke those words Atsushi's eye widened and he glared at his kouhe. "Are you saying that you did something or said something to Hikari that would make you think she killed herself? DID YOU!?"

"She didn't kill herself," Kei whispered still looking at the ground starting to blame himself in the same way that Atsushi had done for a moment. He had said something he shouldn't have right? Or, he had pushed her too far or...he was crazy and Hikari was just fine, even though her older brother didn't believe that. "I need to go but, please tell your parents that I'm sorry for whatever happened. Oh," he looked at Atsushi as he wrote down his cellphone number on a spare business card, "Call me if there's a way I can help or if...if something comes up." Reaching forward he bowed respectfully as Atsushi received the card.

It was strange but the Hanazono family was the only family that Kei wanted to give this level of respect to, especially if it was true that Hikari had been lost. Then a family who didn't deserve it would only be subjected to a deep stinging sensation of heartbreak.

"Yeah," Atsushi spoke mournfully as he took the card, he looked it over and put it into his pocket. "Maybe I'll call. Hey Kei, Hikari really loved you, you know that right?"

Kei gave a short nod before bowing and then walked in the direction of the train that Hikari would usually have caught. Seeing the empty track made his heart skip a beat but what scared him more was the sight he was witnessing. On one section of the track there was a deep reddish-black dried up liquid and that was splattered on the wall as well as the pavement. The blonde felt his stomach give way but he knew he had to keep trying, he had to find out that what he had seen was wrong. That everyone was wrong. They had to be wrong!!

Waiting silently he closed his eyes trying to tell himself that this wasn't happening when, from behind him, he heard two teenage boys talking.

"Seems like a real nut case jumped onto the tracks this morning," the first spoke as Kei felt his fist tighten. "Probably just wanted some attention. One of those stuck up people anyhow, y'know the one who got into the paper 'cause she's too good for all of us. I suppose this'll have to be in the papers as well...Atsushi's sister."

The second boy laughed about this as Kei felt the anger grow within him. It was much stronger than usual but so far he hadn't said anything. "You know what, I'm kinda glad that she's gone. I mean come on the family's probably grieving now, I get that but it'll make their lives better. Getting all that money, I don't even remember the bitch's na--"

"HIKARI HANAZONO!!" Kei finally yelled at them, turning into devil mode due to his rising anger. His outburst had many of the people there staring at him, he couldn't care less. "Her name IS Hikari Hanazono and don't you dare talk about her like that!" As he stood there he started to laugh maniacally, the anger radiating off of him.

"Hey," the first boy spoke up; he was a rather tall, athletic, third-year student with messy brown hair. "You think you're tough, this is all an act. Plus, what's it got to do with you?"

"What has it got to do with me?" Kei hissed glaring heavily, "If what you're saying is true then you're saying that both my girlfriend and my best friend died! So I have every right to beat you into a bloody pulp!" He started to laugh again before his chance was taken from him. He watched as both boys were beaten up right in front of his eyes. He looked forward at the furious Atsushi Hanazono equipped with a huge stick. Kei had lost his chance.

"NEVER TALK ABOUT MY LITTLE SISTER LIKE THAT!!" Atsushi snapped unable to control himself any longer. This should be a day of respect not one where someone could say something like that about Hikari. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE TALKING LIKE THAT!!" He leaned down to the second boy whose head was shaved, "Listen to me..." he whispered, his words coming out like ice, "Since my sister's not going to be afraid of me anymore I can do anything I like...That means I can hurt you as much as I want to. You should be very very afraid of me if you go around talking shit about my sister like that. And you know what else, that guy..." he lifted the boy's head before pointing to Kei who was still enraged over what they were saying, "He's kind of important to me through my sister. If you talk crap about him, you're in for it as well. Believe me, I'm much stronger than I appear."

With that, Atsushi pushed the boy's head into the concrete again, gave a nod to Kei and then walked out. The blonde waited for a moment, his head still spinning but that last line of what Atsushi said mattered to him. He knew that many people didn't see him as human and Hikari was the exception to that view. Hikari had been the one to bring out his human side and his emotions and had allowed him to feel close to someone. What he had heard Atsushi say was that even though he was from a different class and had different, robotic-like, abilities that someone else had his back. A good thing for anyone to hear.

Jumping down onto the cold track Kei found that within this dried, crusty "paint" were some items. This surprised him again since these clues argued against his idea about Hikari's death. Therefore, they couldn't have been real. As he stood there he felt watched, people were staring at him interested in what he was doing and he didn't exactly know what that was. His body was just acting on it's own, trying to get him to dig out these items for they were his one last hope.

As his hands wrapped around a torn piece of white material he realized that he was being watched by three people: Ryuu, Jun and Megumi but decided not to make any mention of it. He had to uncover these objects! He had to prove to himself that these belonged to someone other than Hikari, anyone other than Hikari. As he fingered the material his eyes caught onto some long black strands of hair fluttering from the side of the track but he tried to keep calm. There were many people in Japan with long black hair and that did not mean that these hairs were Hikari's, he didn't want to believe that and so he couldn't.

"Hey," the animal lover spoke softly, squatting down by the side, "Kei? You sure you should be down there?" As he said that, a few sweat drops slid down the side of his face. There were a lot of people watching this boy and his so-called "strange behavior". A few even suspected him of wanting to see if there were any valuables remaining where the death had occurred.

Megumi touched Ryuu on the shoulder, holding her board, '_What's he doing down there?'_ As she asked that, Jun tilted his head to the side trying to figure that out as well.

Ryuu bowed his head before looking towards Megumi, "It might be best to wait to find the answer out to that," he commented gently. As he turned back to the first place student his eyes caught upon the material, he shivered. Right in the middle of the white cloth was the S.A emblem.

This emblem burned into Kei's mind as he continued to stare at it. It was telling him everything that he needed to know. There was no point in denying it any longer, he had lost her. Yet, he desperately wanted to deny it. He kissed the material before holding it tight to his chest and then inserted it into his pocket. Next, he attempted to find what else was left from the girl who owned his heart.

"So Hi--" Jun began before Ryuu nodded, thinking if he kept Jun quiet then Kei's heart wouldn't completely break. The blonde got down closer seeing scraps of paper. He picked those up and turned them over. With a deep breath in he realized what he was looking at. These were all from her study sessions, he picked them up managing to get every last piece and put those in his pocket as well. When he had almost given up hope of finding anything else, he saw it. A glimmer of something shiny caught just beside the bar. Reaching over he put his hand out and found the charm reading number two. The same charm he had given her to put on her phone.

Tears approaching his eyes, he held it to his heart. Why was his body now fighting within itself? He hated showing this kind of emotion but inside he couldn't help it. He knew what had happened and yet it didn't click. The shock wouldn't set in at all and he didn't know what else he could do. He didn't want to believe she was gone no matter what evidence he found. She was his world and how could he lose his world?

**Meanwhile**

Hikari stared dully at the pictures of her and Kei together, she had put several photo stands up with one stand featuring five pictures of her and Kei together. Next to this was a picture of her and Atsushi, a picture of her and her family, a picture of her and Akira, a picture of her and Iori and a picture of the Special A, Yahiro, Sakura and Finn all together. These were the precious people she was losing. As Jiro brought in a set of plates he had managed to get her from a nearby Target store, he put it down beginning to examine the woodwork in the kitchen. "Try not to break anything in here," he told her, his sadness portrayed through the tone of his voice. "It's good wood work."

"Will this really hurt him?" Hikari had to ask as she stared at her own Special A dolls that she had made. They were very similar to the ones she had made Kei for his birthday. "Do you think I'll be easy to get over?" she inquired. Jiro gazed at his daughter and her extremely fragile manner before turning around and putting the plates away. "Otou-san?"

With a deep breath in Jiro closed his eyes, "Of course this will hurt him," he answered truthfully. "I'm sorry Hikari but the truth is that it will hurt. But, like all things it'll get better in time. It'll be like a challenge to see if you can conquer your heart...I wish you had come to me before making your decision," he told her coming to sit on a chair next to her. "Hikari, even if he was to be cut off like you've told me then we would have taken him in besides, trust me on this, Satoru's not one to give up on his son that easily."

Hikari kept her head bowed feeling somewhat foolish for this choice but in her heart she knew she was protecting him. At least that's what she wanted to believe. Kei might even mean the most to her and that was why she had to give him up. "D-Dad," she whispered keeping her head bowed, "Can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Don't worry, I'll do all I can to help Kei alright," Jiro promised her, "Plus I'm sure there are many more challenges around here and there's also the part of his threat that you haven't told me. Just know that I'll look out for him for you and I'll try to keep you posted on his life if you want."

The girl closed her eyes before nodding, "I'd like that."

**End Chapter Two**

**Triple Chocolate Chip Cookies to All Reviewers**


	3. Chapter Three :: Phone Calls

**Yay for AnimeLover325 who gets a GIANT cookie for being the only reviewer Ch.2**

**Chapter Three :: Phone Calls**

Kei Takishima couldn't sleep that night, nor could he either eat or speak. For the majority of the time after returning from the station he had just stared at the torn, white, piece of material and thought about her. Was it really too late to do anything? He didn't want to think about it because thinking about it made him feel angry. There was no way that she was gone! She couldn't!

Hearing the door open he felt his stomach sink. As usual, Satoru came running in towards him. "Kei, you have to come to papa's meeting tomorrow, they'll listen to you and I..." Satoru paused waiting for the time when Kei would usually struggle or at least say something. Looking back at his son he noticed how dead and drained the blonde boy was. "Kei, is something wrong? Are you not telling papa something?"

The high school student sat still for a moment before his dry lips parted. "I.." he whispered, his voice carrying his inner torment, "Have to go to a funeral this weekend."

Satoru sat upright as his son got up starting to pace around the room. "A funeral?" the thirty-seven year old man asked confused to hear that even though it did explain his son's emotional state. "Papa won't push you this week then, was it one of your close friends?"

"H—hi-k-kari" the blonde choked shivering again. Satoru found himself completely rattled inside at this unexpected news, tears came to his eyes as he thought of that girl he had seen grow up. The same girl who had called him her uncle, who had done wrestling techniques with him, she had gone. Yet, even more than this girl he knew his son. His son had loved her completely since he was a much younger child and to have that sense of loss.

"Kei, do you need papa to do anything?" Satoru asked. Without a moment of hesitation, Kei shook his head, the blonde strands getting in his eyes. "Just take a couple of days to think, papa will make sure you don't have to go to meetings. Tell papa if you need anything."

There was a long silence before finally Kei turned towards Satoru. "Okaa-san.." the boy finally spoke up, "...Is it possible for me to call her to tell her this news?"

"I think she'll be awake," Satoru nodded, "It's nine here so it'll be eleven for mama, you can try her when you---" Before he had finished speaking Kei had flipped open his cell phone and made the call. The phone was picked up almost immediately.

"Kei?" a surprised but excited Midori asked, "Is something wrong? Are you asking mama for something?"

"You remember Hikari don't you?" Kei asked weakly going to sit down on the bed.

"Of course I do! How is she? Are you asking for my advice with her Kei?" Midori inquired in an attempt to understand the situation.

"Her funeral will be this weekend. This morning Hikari...pa—passed a—away," he choked, speaking in a very serious manner. Midori was taken aback by this news.

"Kei, how are you? Do you need mama to help you with anything? Should I come back now?" There was a pause before Kei could hear the woman speak to someone else, "Kuse, I'm going to be leaving tonight. Even if Kei still rejects my help again I need to do my part as his mother and be there for him, plus I love him. I have to go."

"If that is what you wish for," Kuse replied, "Is it personal business that you feel that you ought to sort to?"

"Someone important to my family has passed away, they're no longer with us and I believe that Kei will find it hard to handle that type of loss. He is a lot like me after all." Kei waited patiently as he listened to that, his whole body felt numb and he wasn't sure whether it was grief, depression or something else. It felt as if he just didn't exist anymore.

"You don't have to come..." Kei whispered as he allowed his head to drop lower, all his strength was leaving him and he didn't know what to do. It was as if the rest of the call was a blur to him and before he had an idea of what was happening he had already given in to his mother and she was coming within the next couple of days. "I did it," he whispered in this extremely melancholy manner.

"Mama's coming back?" Satoru asked, Kei nodded laying down on the bed. "Kei, if there's anything that you need you can ask papa alright?"

"I need to sleep," the blonde whispered looking away from his father, "You think grandfather will mind me taking a couple of days to rest?" he asked in a hollow manner as Satoru shook his head.

"I'll make sure to give a good reason and I don't want you working until you're ready." He walked to the door just leaving Kei lying there, "Tell me if you need anything," he tried to remind him unsure how his energy could have dropped this low from just a phone call but perhaps the last time he would see Kei with energy for a few years was that morning. His son was grieving and that wasn't something to be rushed.

**Meanwhile**

Sakura sat very still as she looked across at Jun who had come to tell her this news. Usually she would have hugged him and said how much she loved him and how shy he was but at this point it was becoming much harder to do that. The love was still there but her heart wasn't intact due to what she had been told. Looking towards Akira and Tadashi, Tadashi having been the one to pull Jun in here, she took a deep breath in. "So...there's no more Hikari? Not that I don't trust Jun-kun completely but...there's really nothing th—there?"

Yahiro was about to put his arm around Sakura but Jun beat him to it, holding her tightly and managing not to snap into his other side. Psychologically it was hard but he needed to be himself to help Sakura through this. "How's Kei-kun handling this?" the male Kokusenkan student asked as he sat down alone.

"I think he's alright," Tadashi sighed annoying Yahiro in his usual way, "I mean Ryuu said he was trying to break a tree but..." He caught Akira's tired, half-glare and stopped mid-sentence before continuing again. "It won't be the end of the world y'know, it's really sad and depressing and everything but it's...it's happened" he whispered, his own words holding the sadness.

"For Kei-kun it will be," Yahiro replied as he fished his cell phone from his pocket and listened to the ringing. It wasn't picked up for a while and so he hung up and tried again this time he heard the very pained voice that matched his expectations.

"Moshi Moshi,"

"Kei-kun," Yahiro laughed trying to keep his own strength, "Sakura, Akira, Jun, that idiot and myself were wondering how you were putting up. We've decided that we're going to host a formal banquet in honor of---" before Yahiro could get another word out he listened to the sound of the phone being hung up.

"How is he?" Akira asked trying to think of how hard it would be for him to lose Hikari. All she wanted to do was curl up in her bed and let all her pain drain out of her. She wanted to stay there shivering without speaking or eating but because of Tadashi and his unusual protective caring attitude she had gained strength. Kei would have taken it ten times harder without anyone there.

"To be expected," Yahiro replied before Jun spoke up, Sakura still with her arms tightly around his small body.

"When I went to visit Hikari's parents on the way home with Megumi and Ryuu-nii we saw him. I don't think that he really knew what he was doing but he jumped onto the track. He managed to get the S.A emblem from around the bars and then he broke at least that's how Ryuu-nii put it." Jun kept his head bowed glad that Sakura was there. He had never had that much time bonding with Hikari but she was still one of his good friends and he could rely on her. Now there was an empty space in the greenhouse.

"So it must have been suicide right? You think she was on her period?" Tadashi thought aloud as Akira felt the vomit already in her mouth and dashed out meanwhile Sakura had burst into another round of tears. Yahiro looked after Akira in desperation before hitting Tadashi in the back of the head.

"What were you thinking you moron!? Saying that kind of thing with Akira right next to you. It's actually pretty unlucky for me that you said it when you did since it would have been fun for me if you were to say it to Kei-kun. Or shall we tell him right now what your feelings are?" Yahiro took a few deep breaths in and walked over to the table in Sakura's room; opening his i-Phone on the way over. "So, we should do something like an after party or a banquet, if it's something like that then wouldn't that be the sort of thing that Hikari would get excited about?"

Sakura pulled away from Jun and nodded, "Tha—that sounds like a g-good idea. Hi-kari would ha-have liked something like that. Festival preparations, different food stands, games..." she allowed her red hair to cover her eyes as she leaned over the table beside him. "We should go check on Akira shouldn't we?" she whispered still sobbing a little. As she said that Yahiro took a deep breath in.

"It might be better to give her some time to think," he suggested typing on the phone.

Jun froze looking at the two of them, he had the feeling that this was wrong but didn't know how to express those words in a non-hurtful manner. Sakura was at such a delicate state right now that he didn't want to push her. However, Tadashi wasn't so sensitive.

"Don't you think this is just wrong, it's celebrating Hikari's death and no one wants to be doing that. It's like you're happy that sh—-" as he said that a vase smashed into his head followed by a cell phone.

"NO ONE said that," Akira hissed, "Idiot! No one's happy. I think it's a good idea to do something like this for Hikari, it's to celebrate her life not her death." She looked away, "I only have one problem with it though, I don't think we can just plan this without Kei. Kei needs to be the leader in this and you know it."

"Yeah Kei-kun does," Yahiro nodded in agreement, "So why don't we go over there tomorrow and discuss this with him?" He took a deep breath in just trying to think what the three of them would do if Kei was still a wreck tomorrow.

**Meanwhile**

Atsushi stared at his mother after she had told him the truth about Hikari's "death". He couldn't do anything but blink wondering if this was a sick joke. "She did this for him didn't she?" he finally asked before taking a deep breath in. That man, that Kaname Takishima he had heard about was a sick bastard. Couldn't he see that by having Kei believe that Hikari had passed away would immobilise the boy.

"It's Hikari's choice," Masako told him with a sigh, "So for a few weeks she's asking for us to help her in pretending that she is dead. We all thought that you should know the truth rather than going on believing for her to have passed away." Looking at Atsushi she saw the anger within him still and had to admit to her own frustrations "Don't blame Kei for this," she told him as he nodded.

"I won't..." he promised before standing up, "Is there a way that I could call her to make sure that...make sure that she's not getting herself into this kind of stuff again? Argh, Hikari you're such an idiot." As he stood still Masako got him the phone and a piece of paper with the full number for the apartment building.

"I think she has a good reason for this and I don't think she'd put people's emotions at risk for nothing. You know Hikari, she would go this far if something or someone important to her made it so that she had to." Masako looked away as her eyes swept over to the black clothes that someone from the Takishima company had bought them.

"And what about THEM." Atsushi hissed, "That stupid family it seems that the only people we can really trust from that group is Satoru-ji and Kei and not even those two completely. They probably just think us as cockroaches anyway. Rats in their stupid trap since we're not in their class on the stupid social ladder. That's why that guy was able to manipulate Hikari like that and Kei's going to grow up that way too."

"Be nice to her okay?" Masako asked before going to the kitchen to sort out the dishes.

Watching his mother leave Atsushi made the phone call and was relieved when he heard a familiar voice.

"Moshi M---I mean hello, this is..." at that he heard the sound of scrambling under papers "A—Ah—Ev-Evans Rachel."

"Hikari," Atsushi sighed in relief, "I think you're trying to say Rachel Evans. Is that the stupid name they're making you use?" Without another thought he started to laugh, "I'm...I'm just really glad that you're alright. Hikari. I saw him today, you're doing this for him aren't you?"

"Please don't tell him," Hikari squeaked, "It's not Kei-kun's fault and I don't want to hurt him but it's for the best that I do this. Di---did he look okay?"

Atsushi took a deep breath hearing the nervousness in his sister's voice and he remembered Kei's face. He had looked anything but fine. With a weak nod of his head he spoke again, "I think he'll be okay, don't worry about him alright? If something big happens I'll email you. You really are an idiot Hikari."

Hikari laughed extremely weakly at that, her heart burning her due to their distance, "I guess I just take after my big brother."

**End Chapter Three**

**Coffee to all reviewers of this chapter**


	4. Chapter Four :: Zombified

**Sorry for Kei-kuns out of character-ness, I have hopefully explained my reasons for changing his emotional state a little. Also I am using the manga to talk about the hair colour so Kei is a blonde, Ryuu has red hair etc.**

**Chapter Four:: Zombified **

Akira glanced at the greenhouse the day following the announcement. There were so many flowers and condolence gifts for the family that it broke the girl's heart again. Her mind whizzed around attempting make her understand what she didn't want to understand; that Hikari Hanazono had left. As she shivered she felt an unsuspected hug and heard Tadashi's soft words in her ear. "Don't cry teddy bear, I'm here."

Akira smiled as she sunk into his hug, turning slightly to allow herself to cry into his chest. His presence meant a lot to her and with nothing else to do, she cried. Looking down at the ground she heard a sound at the door and then turned to see two second-year, class B, girls there.

"Umm," Nana, a rather tall girl with flowing brown hair and dazzling brown eyes smiled, "We, ah I'm Shizuka Nana and this is..."

"Umm Iwamoto Kasumi," the smaller girl with long, black straight hair and an innocent expression squeaked.

"Ah," Nana started again, "Will Takishima-sama be here today?"

"Takishima sama?" Tadashi asked as he raised an eyebrow not sure what to think of that, "sama?" He bowed his head imagining Kei as a lord and the air in the room seemed to get colder. It was such a scary thought that he preferred not to think of it.

"No...he...he's not well today," Akira mumbled looking at the floor. She didn't even feel well enough to compliment the two girls on their stunning beauty. That could wait but Hikari...Hikari couldn't, she was most important right now. Well, Kei was actually the most important person to think about, him and his reaction to this news.

"Well do you know if Takishima-sama is looking for anyone? I'd...I'd quite like to be his girlfrie---" _SLAP!_

Akira stood back looking at the girl's red cheek and felt the anger squeeze her heart. "How dare you," she whispered wanting to protect her childhood friend. "Don't you dare take this lightly. Kei's not available and don't you dare ask him..."

"Don't ask me what?" Kei asked in a complete daze. His hair hadn't been sorted to at all and he was in his sweat pants and shirt, he looked a complete wreck and he was still moving in this sleepwalkers trance. He was unrecognizable. "I need to get a book," he whispered before going to the little pile at the side of the room and picked up Hikari's books. With that he stared at the two girls and then at Akira and Tadashi.

"Kei," Akira asked softly, "Do you know where you are?"

The blonde blinked before cocking his head to the side. He looked around before staring at the ground. "It's fine," he whispered starting to walk out of the room. Akira grabbed him. Kei stared back at her not quite sure what he was looking at anymore and the girl sighed.

"Kei, how did you get here?" Akira asked kindly, her eyes showing her concern for him as he looked back at her from behind his messy fringe.

"I...I took the...the tr—tr—a--ain," the boy choked not really knowing what he could do anymore. He had never ever acted this way before and the closest he had ever gotten to this point was when he was sick and at Hikari's side. It was strange to see him this way, strange yet very understandable.

"Hey Takishima-sama?" Kasumi asked whilst blushing, "Are...are...you...okay?"

Kei turned towards Kasumi with a very blank look, "Do...I know you?"

"Would you like to go out with one of us?" Nana spoke both suddenly and directly. At this, Kei turned paler, starting to shake as he wanted to throw up. Akira made a fist staring back at the girls in shock as Tadashi glared as well.

"I..I have a girl—girlfriend," the blonde replied starting to shiver as he could see Hikari's smiling face. He put a hand over his mouth wanting to vomit but he held it down. She wasn't dead! She wasn't dead! She couldn't be dead!!

"Well we were..." Kasumi joined in, "We were hoping that Takishima-sama might care for someone who isn't dead."

Kei stared at the two girls, his eyes widening again before he started laughing to himself, "I don't understand. I don't get what you're saying. Hikari isn't dead. Hikari isn't dead!" he snapped not able to take in that news yet. He wanted to press rewind on his life and go back to their time together.

"Kei!?" Ryuu spoke up as he entered with a large present for the Hanazono family and then walked over to him staring at the girls. "What are---"

"It's Ryuu! It's Ryuu!" Kasumi yelled, giggling to herself, "I love Ryuu-kun as well as Takishima-sama! Ryuu-kun," Kasumi whispered as she grabbed to the redhead's arm, "Make your friend go out with us."

"What are you talking about?" Ryuu asked pushing the girl off of her whilst Megumi and Jun stared at them extremely irritated by their presence. "Are you telling me that you came here to ask Kei to go out with you?"

"Well it was...I thought that..." Kasumi whispered starting to get tongue tied as Nana nodded.

"One day," Ryuu sighed folding his arms, "That's all you can wait? One day?" He looked away from them before taking another breath in, "You should leave."

"But, there has to be something we can do to get a chance to be with Takishima-sama," Nana spoke looking at Ryuu in a pleading manner. Before Ryuu could reply, Kei spoke up.

"I only look for one thing in a girl, if you have that thing you can be my girlfriend," he looked down concentrating on his feet and then when both girls were looking at him he took another breath in. "Do you want to hear what the one thing is?"

"Sure," Kasumi smiled as Kei looked away.

"Are you Hikari Hanazono?" he inquired. Nana stepped forward again, she didn't accept that answer.

"No," she told him, folding her arms defensively, "But, but we're still girls who want to date you."

Kei shivered again before looking away from them and lifted his head looking through the girls, "No." With that he turned and walked away, still in this zombie-like state. As he was leaving, Akira came after him leaving the two of them alone. As they walked through the hall Akira stared at Kei and saw the pain in his eyes that reflected his heart.

"Kei," she said softly, "Are you sure you should be out of bed or are you being your stupid, stubborn self again?"

"I came to get her books," Kei spoke in more of a gloomy voice then when in the greenhouse. "I..." he stared at Akira before taking a breath in, "We're friends right? We've kind of been friends since we were kids right?"

"That's right," she whispered, her heart in the same place as his, lost without Hikari. "Kei, do you..."

"I'm scared," he admitted as he made eye contact. "I...I tho—thought that if I..if I came for t-today she might..."

"She's not coming back Kei," Akira whispered looking down before reaching for one of his hands only to find him trembling. "You should be in bed."

"Why isn't she here?" Kei whispered, letting his head rest on his arm as he shook. He felt himself lose it but he had to find her, no matter what he had to find her. "Akira, did I do something wrong? Is it me? I hurt her didn't I?"

"No," Akira answered. There wasn't any proof that it wasn't Kei but she didn't want to admit the possibility that it could have been him that pushed her over the edge. "No, you didn't. Hikari wanted to be with you it's just.." she put a hand over her eyes as she started to cry.

"You should go back to Tadashi," Kei commented seeing the girl going through this pain. "Don't worry about me. Go to Tadashi, I'm fine on my own. I've always been on my own right? It was only because of Hikari I was able to smile."

"Kei," Akira began, looking at him wanting to help him, "Are you coming back to the school tomorrow?"

"I don't think so," he told her with a shake of his head before watching Akira run back to the greenhouse and come back with her bag. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure you get home alright," she told him in a firm manner that he couldn't argue with. All he could do was nod and allow her to come with him.

**Meanwhile**

"What time is your flight tonight 'tou-san?" Hikari asked drearily as she studied her food. Something about all of this just seemed so wrong and it was evident what it was. Kei, she'd never be able to see him, or speak to him, or know about him ever again.

"It's in about four hours, we have time," Jiro commented leaning forward and looking at his daughter. "Hikari, you know that we all love you don't you? That your mother and I and Atsushi care about you and if you don't want to do this then we can sort something out. Kei could even live with us if you're worried about..."

"No, it's alright." Hikari forced herself to smile, "It would be better for both of us to forget about each other." She closed her eyes for a second, fighting back the tears that were approaching her eyes. She could see him there with a sad look in his eyes. She shivered hoping that it wasn't like that. She didn't expect him to be happy that she was gone but she hoped he wouldn't be a complete wreck.

Taking a deep breath in she reached towards her new cell phone and put a couple of numbers in before she dropped the phone. "I'm sorry," she apologized to her father, refusing to believe that the last time she and Kei would see each other was when he came into the study room to ask if she was doing alright since she seemed a bit paler recently. Her response to that was that tomorrow she'd prove to him that she wasn't sick and if she wasn't they could have a race.

She felt her stomach sink, he had come thinking that there was a problem and then the next day she had been pronounced dead because she had been hit by a train. He was blaming himself wasn't he? What was supposed to be an "accidental death" was now turning into a "suicide". "'Tou-san," she looked up at him trying to say what she needed to say, "What are you going to say when people ask you what happened at the station?"

"I don't know yet," Jiro murmured not thinking about it, "Is there anything that you want me to say?"

"I don't know either," Hikari whispered before looking at her father imploringly, "But there is one thing. Make sure that Kei thinks it isn't his fault. I don't want to think about how much that would hurt him."

Jiro took a deep breath in and nodded before hearing Hikari's phone again and looked at her, "That's probably from either your mother or Atsushi. I don't think that anyone else has your phone number."

Hikari nodded, getting her phone out again, looked at it and put her hand over her mouth. Her eyes widened in size before she handed Jiro the phone. There was a life size, very realistic doll of Hikari with red paint in places. "The text says that the Takishima company sent this for an open casket funeral."

"It's disgusting," Jiro whispered seeing his daughter finally cry and he regretted it completely. What was the real problem with Hikari?

**Thank you to reviewers Chapter Three: Chapter Four reviewers get HUGE Kei-kun doll filled with chocolate (Fictional of course ^0^)**

Amy-Katherine914, AnimeLover325, Dark Shining Light


	5. Chap Five :: A Face Never Forgotten RD

**Writers Note :: ****This is only a first draft – will be updated tomorrow with better word choice / no errors but I owe you guys something. Also I'm very sorry for not updating but I've been very very busy recently.**

**Chapter Five :: A Face Never Forgotten**

It was an unusually cold day in June when the funeral happened, almost a week after Hikari's death had been announced. It was raining and so most of the funeral attendees carried an umbrella with one hand and either someone else's hand or some tissues or flowers with the other. That was apart from the solo boy who had struggled to get out here. The blonde boy who was soaked to the bone without an umbrella. All he had was a bowed head and a want to find his beautiful Hikari.

As he stayed there he felt the rain calm down and stop running on him and then someone's hand on his shoulder. He felt his heart cringe in pain since he realized that this wasn't her hand. "Kei-kun," Yahiro spoke, letting his hand fall off of Kei's shoulder, "Are you alright?"

Kei stared at him before looking away, now starting to walk away. He took quick steps before bumping into someone's shoulder and blinked, looking up to Iori and then bowed, "I'm sorry," he said bitterly. This time he walked another way to find himself standing in front of Aoi.

"Kei-sama," Aoi asked seeing how wet he was, "Are you alright?" He stared at Kei as he stood still, he looked at Aoi before bowing his head.

"I'm the one who owes you," he told his childhood friend. "I'm fine on my own."

"Kei, if you do want to do me a favour," Aoi began before looking away to where the body was, "Then don't go over there, she's in pretty bad shape and..."

"Hi—Hikari's over there?" Kei asked now getting extremely interested in that, he HAD to see her. He had to. Taking a deep breath in to steady himself Kei walked over to the coffin and his eyes widened at the "body", she was still so beautiful even with all these bruises and cuts everywhere. He put a hand over his mouth feeling himself about to vomit. He kept shaking until his legs gave out on him and he crashed onto the ground, his head bowed and his wet, blonde hair sticking to the side of his face. He felt so weak here but seeing this made him lose hope of finding her alone.

"Nii-san," he could hear Sui's voice as he came to his side. "Hey, are you alright?" Sui asked obviously very worried for his big brother but Kei just sat there, not caring about anything anymore. He wanted the ground to open up and swallow him because it might take him to where Hikari was right now. "Nii-san," he whispered before seeing Kei shakily look at his feet.

"You must hate me for showing this weakness, right?" he questioned his little brother, he had to ask someone that, it didn't matter who it just had to be someone.

"No," Sui said gently, crouching down next to him, "You know I love you nii-san. It's alright to show weakness every so often especially because of that....girl."

Kei nervously got to his feet again, his head hurting worse than it ever had before and he could hear her words, see her smile and as soon as his eyes caught onto the girl he blacked out. As Kei dropped to the floor, Sui stared at him starting to get worried. He had to find someone to help him, he felt so weak and useless for not being able to take care of his brother but if he located someone to...

"Kei!" he heard a very familiar voice through the crowd as Satoru dashed forward to where his son had landed. Upon hearing this Jiro looked around and his eyes lit up for a moment noticing him on the floor before they dimmed. He closed them feeling the sympathy for the boy. He loved his daughter and she had left him, of course that would bring him pain.

With another pause he ran over and attempted to help Jiro with the sixteen year old. "Sui," Satoru asked looking at the shaking boy, "Do you know if he hit his head?"

At that point a few more people had dashed over including, Akira, Tadashi, Yahiro, Aoi and Atsushi. "I..." Sui nodded, "I think...so..."

"Where's Midori-chan?" Jiro asked as he tried to help the extremely flustered Satoru.

"She's...she's talking to her father, she'll be along soon but..." he took a breath in before reaching across to feel Kei's pulse and his strange breathing. "He's..." Satoru began starting to feel his failure as a father, "He hasn't eaten anything for a couple of days. He hasn't slept much either, he just lays in bed. I didn't want to force him to do anything," Satoru commented unsure of what to do exactly. Kei had always taken care of himself, seeing him this way Satoru needed to get a clue on what he could really do.

After a couple more minutes Kei woke up to find himself surrounded and froze, he bowed his head guiltily. "I apologize," he whispered, "This shouldn't be about me, this should be about her so I'm sorry," he told them starting to get to his feet and then bowed to Jiro. "I am so sorry for causing a scene at the..."

"It's alright," Jiro attempted to give a warm smile but it failed as his heart cringed again, that doll just looked so realistic. It was just as if his precious daughter HAD died. "Kei, you should get yourself something to eat. There is some food that we're saving for after the funeral but you're welcome to take some if you need it.

"N-no," Kei stuttered shaking his head, "I'm fine." As he said that he felt someone grab his wrist and tug him away from the crowd. Even though he could have easily resisted it, he followed the person unable to see who it was at first. After they had made their way through the crowd he blinked at the concerned Akira. "A-Akira?"

"Yeah," she nodded taking a deep breath in, "Kei, I know you don't want to but you're going to have to sleep and you're going to have to eat to be able to survive. Hikari would be really annoyed at you if she was here."

"I'd prefer it if she was annoyed with me," he muttered, "I never did her any good."

"Okay, what did Hikari say that made you think that idiot," Akira sighed putting her hand on her forehead. She could already see that her old friend would need therapy in the near future but it wasn't her place to say so. "Hikari wouldn't say that, and I know that I always said that your love was one-sided but that's because I was jealous. I was jealous of how much time you spent with her. That's the reason that I was mad at you!"

Kei stared at her before bowing his head again, "I'm sorry," he whispered as Akira froze. She didn't want his apology but she couldn't tell him that, he was in a bad place right now and it would be best not to make it worse for him. "I don't think it was an accident and I know that Hikari wouldn't do anything that she didn't want to." He shivered at that point thinking about how this could have happened. Finally he looked at Akira and said in a very weak, quiet voice. "I did it, I killed her."

"Kei, you didn't kill her," Akira replied staring at him extremely worried now, "I thought you understood that it wasn't..."

"I do understand," Kei replied bowing his head, "I know now why she's gone, it's because I failed. I failed to love her properly, I failed in being her boyfriend and even her friend and most of all I failed her. That's why she's not here anymore, because she trusted someone who couldn't protect or provide for her. Because she put her faith...in me."

"Idiot," Akira muttered looking away from him, she closed her eyes before taking another deep breath in. She just wanted to throw something right now but this wasn't the same Kei Takishima as he was a week ago. It was as if he was the one who had died.

**Meanwhile**

Atsushi nervously looked at the body once more and then turned to Satoru, who had been joined by Midori, he bowed his head too afraid to ask his question. If he blew Hikari's cover at this point then the whole thing would be pointless. "Ah," he started to speak nervously, "Satoru-ji-san," he asked looking at the man, "Kei, his future is to work for the Takishima company isn't it?"

Satoru looked at Atsushi before nodding, "That's what he's been told since he was little, of course I just want him to do what makes him happiest, I always tell him that that's what papa wants but..."

"My stupid father has a way of forcing people into things," Midori added bitterly. "He has no other choice."

"I've heard that people in mourning need some time off of work," he began to ask quite nervously now, he had to tiptoe around this subject so as not to alert suspicion. "If he was forced to choose between working or getting kicked out of the family what would happen to him if he stopped working?"

At this point Jiro had joined the three of them; honestly, he was anxious to hear Satoru's answer as well. "Sorry Satoru, Atsushi's just..."

"It's alright," the baby-faced man nodded, "I guess that I'd just carry on as normal, I mean he'd need more support since he wouldn't be making his own income anymore but I'm his papa, I'd just...treat him as normal and make sure he has all that he needs."

"Yeah well what if the president had a problem with that?" Jiro put in, he knew what Atsushi was doing and maybe it would sound more truthful coming from him where no hidden agenda could be detected. "I mean he has kind of a control problem, Hi—Hikari used to tell me that. I mean what if he made the boy's life worse through that decision."

"Sounds just like something that man would do," Midori said somewhat disgusted at how true the idea seemed to her.

"It wouldn't make any difference," Satoru replied in a strong manner, "He's my son, one of the three people that I care about the most, I wouldn't give up on him just because of the president. Even if he was accused of something he's my son so I would help him. I'd prefer to lose all of our money rather than lose Kei," he looked at Midori at that point, "You feel the same right?"

"Of course," Midori nodded, "I'd prefer to be a lower-class family than be without Kei. So, why are you asking this, did that man set something up? I can't believe that he would do this."

"It just makes me think of how I lost Hikari," Jiro commented sadly, "I would have done anything to save her no matter what it costs and the way that Kei is...."

Satoru's eyes widened at that and he started to shiver before dashing in the way that Kei had just gone and upon seeing Kei threw his arms around him. "Keeeei!" he yelled as the blonde boy stared back at him with a rather pained expression, "Papa loves you! Don't leave Papa!! Don't kill yourself!"

Kei blinked back at his father in a rather blank manner before slipping out from his dad's arms. "I'm okay if I'm alone from now on."

**Meanwhile**

Hikari glanced at her hand, she knew exactly what was going on at home and where her friends and family would be. She hated thinking about their faces, those extremely depressed expressions on the people that she cared most for. As she continued to sit at the sushi bar she lifted her head as the miso soup was given to her. She tasted it, it tasted so...odd, so different from what she was used to. However, it was what she would have to get used to from today on.

She took a loud slurp from the bowl as many of the American citizens looked at her. Was she really that different from everyone? As she remained sitting at the bar with her low-quality tempura and soup she noticed the seat beside her becoming occupied and lifted her head. As she sat still, she blinked at a blonde boy and her heart twisted upon the style and colour of the hair, it was just like him.

As she stared up at him she looked into his compassionate brown eyes and froze, this guy looked exactly like him...Unable to look at him directly, she stared at his shirt reading the line across it, "I Like Japanese girls". She snorted to herself, kind of sexist and racist to have a shirt like that but then those were just her thoughts, and those thoughts were skewed because of today's bitterness.

"Hey," the guy spoke in a laid-back, Southern California accent, "I'm Kay..." with those words Hikari turned to look at him in deep shock. No, that had to be wrong! It had to be! "...cee Takihatana, my granddad's Hawaiian. That means that I'm used to competing to get cute chicks like you. So what are you eating maybe we can split the bill."

Hikari stared at him before looking towards her cup of green tea, "I don't want to be rude," she spoke in very fluent English although there was still a heavy carry of a Japanese accent, "but, can you sit elsewhere? You look like someone but do not act like him and it makes me sad."

"So he your boyfriend or something?" Kaycee asked annoyed at this turn of events and Hikari nodded.

"He will always be my boyfriend."

**Also thank you to people who reviewed the last chapter. People who review this chapter get a HUGE imaginary Special A doll of their choice sent by imaginary mail. -yeah I know it's super lame-**

**Thank you reviewers Chapter Four**

Amy-Katherine914, Anh, AnimeLover325, dittoeevee8888, JD C Kero-Kun, kei-nikka16, pickleSidekickFanatic

**Thank you to people who have put this story on their favourites so far**

animeholic13, AnimeLover325, bwahahaha XD, kei-nikka16, metalchocobo13, MurasakiNeko13, pickleSidekickFanatic

**Thank you to people who have put this story on alert so far**

Aiko426, Amy-Katherine914, animeholic13, AnimeLover325, bwahahaha XD, dittoeevee8888, MurasakiNeko13, OverthoughT, pickleSidekickFanatic

**Finally thank you so so much for allowing this fic to be put into a C2**

conan-lover of the C2 "KeiXHikari"


End file.
